the wolf and webslinger
by Autistic-Grizzly
Summary: instructed by Fury, Peter is sent off to the city of Otogibana to recruit a girl for the special project the adolescent defence project, but that doesn't mean that it will be easy. Spin off of the Yokai X series
1. welcome to the bank part 1

It was early in the city of Manhattan and the only thing that could been seen over the industrial section was a guy dressed in red and blue swinging from what appeared to be a invisible thread, this guy was a New York hero from Queens known as Spiderman, "Ah what a beautiful day it is in Manhattan, the smoke is bellowing from the industries, the elderly are feeding the birds and the Helicarrier has opened its doors, wait WHAT!" Spiderman said as he landed in the cargo bay "Fury better have a good reason for this, ever since I joined this special project I haven't had a moment's peace" Spidey said as he entered the lift to the main section.

"Morning Spider man" Fury said to him, "Okay I know it's been a couple of weeks since I was placed in this program, I haven't gotten a good mission; so I'm asked do you have a good mission for me?" Spidey asked the head of SHILED. "I need a favour from you, a mission if you will" Fury said as he typed a command out of the console he was at. "What kind of mission?" Spiderman asked removing his mask.

"I have found another potential candidate for the program; she's a young teenage girl with a lot of attitude, she also has Olympic level boxing skills, though she been doing it for a while now, the only downside is that she has no outstanding powers or mutation in other words she's a normal teenage girl" Fury said "Do I get a name?" Spidey asked. "Not yet" Fury said before going on "Now you'll have a tag along with you. The area of the mission is a school so I'm sending you and a civilian with you so you will have a cover, and one that must be maintained, you meet your partner at the airport" Fury said. "SO where am I heading? Connecticut, Nebraska, Alaska?" Spidey asked "Otogibana City" Fury said "And where is that?" Spidey asked before Fury highlighted the country where the city was located "JAPAN!" Spidey exclaimed "Yes, you and this civilian will be posing as exchange students, and work for the student bank" Fury said. "You want me, a hero to be a banker?" Spidey asked. "You won't, Peter Parker will, this bank exchanges favour instead of money. A student comes in with a request and then the bank does it like a mission, but in return the costumer has repay the bank with a favour of the bank's choosing; they're call the Otogi Academy Mutual Student Aid association, or as the students call it the Otagi Bank" Fury said. "Oookay then" Spidey said "Oh by the way, you need to arrive at the airport soon" Fury finished.

Once at the airport Peter met up with the civilian that was assigned to him to help keep his cover. The civilian was Mary Jane Watson, the girl who he was best friends with and had a major crush on. On the outside he looked dumbfounded but on the inside he was cursing Fury "MJ what are you doing here?" Peter asked acting as if he didn't already know. "I'm here to go to a Japanese city on an exchange program, what about you?" she replied. "I'm here for the same reason" Peter said excited. "Wow, what are the odds of them picking the two of us?" MJ asked. "Quite high" he said as they boarded the plane to head off to Japan.

In Japan, the two American exchange students were amazed at the sight of Otagibana International airport. "So where is our escort?" MJ asked. Peter spotted a girl with purple hair and a pair of oval glasses hold up a sign saying their names "I'm Alice Kiriki, you must be Peter Benjamin Parker and Mary Jane Watson, welcome to Japan I hope you don't mind staying in the dorms" Alice said as they approach their transportation.

Once the trio got to the school, they went to a little shack "nice digs" Peter said looking around the small shack before noticing drag marks near a bookshelf, 'If what Fury said was correct, then that leads to the sub-basement office of the Otogi bank, meaning that's where I'll find Ryoko' Peter thought "So what's behind here?" Peter asked point to the shelf. "The main office of the Otogi bank, if you want while you're here you can join us" Alice said as another girl walked in "Hey Ringo, where's Okami san?" Alice asked "She's at the gym, training and practicing again" Ringo said. Ringo was the physical embodiment of little red riding hood. "Ringo meet Peter and Mary Jane, they'll be staying here at the dorms for a while and have decided to join us temporarily at the bank" Alice said "Wow, our first American colleagues" Ringo said shaking their hands. "Peter, Mary Jane this is Ringo Akai" Alice said as she slid the bookcase open. 'Here we go' Pete thought.

The four entered a lavish room, where a blonde hair boy sat at a desk, on the left was a couple of big book shelves while the right side contained their entertainment system. In the centre were two white leather couches and a coffee table. "Bank is right" Peter said looking around the majestic HQ of the Otogi bank. "Oh hello, you must be our exchange students" a kind voice said as the bank's maid walked out, and the first thing Pete notice was 'They hired a maid with a nice figure. What else do they have down here?' he thought. It was then he was brought out of his thoughts by the Ringo's phone ringing

Out in the field, the bank elite pairing were in trouble, so the girl of the pair decided to call for help while her partner used his pachinko slingshot to hold back the teenage thugs that were trying to overrun them. "Ryoshi keep holding them back" the girl said decking the ones that got past Ryoshi's slingshot with her Kitty Knuckles. "Ringo Pick UP! HURRY! WE'RE ABOUT TO BER OVERRUN WITH ONIGOSHIMA HIGH STUDENTS!" the girl shouted as the thugs finally got to her, "Ryoko!" "RYOSHI!" the two shouted each other's names reaching for their hands to come to together and stop them from being separated. The leader of the thugs picked up Ryoko's phone. "I'm sorry but the person you have called is unavailable for see is getting ready to see her new client" the leader said.

"If you do anything to her!" Ringo shouted tearing up "You'll what?" the thug leader asked her as Peter walked out of the office. "Peter?" MJ asked. "I've got to call Aunt May to tell I'm okay, and get some air so I can have a good idea to rescue those two" Peter said walking up the grand staircase. "Alright, but hurry up okay Peter?" MJ asked squeezing his hand a bit.

Once Pete was outside he pulled out the mobile phone that SHIELD gave him before heading to the airport. "While I'm here I'll call Aunt May" he said dialling her number while running to "Hi, Aunt May; Peter here just calling to tell you that I arrived safely in Japan with Mary Jane. I'll call back when you're home bye love you" Pete said leaving a message on the answering machine. "I just hoped it arrived" Peter said finally reaching the door to his dorm room that he had all to himself.

He rushed oiver to the bed area and pulled out one of his suitcases, which contained a very special set of items Peter needed including a smaller suitcase that held his webshooters. He quickly put on the wrist mounted devices. "Otogibana city better be prepared for your internationally friendly neighbourhood SPIDER MAN!" he said removing the top half of his costume from the case.


	2. welcome to the bank part 2

Peter pulled his mask on and stepped out onto a balcony. "Okay so they were near the park, but they have possible moved." Peter said as his phone went off. "SMS from Fury; Let's see target is in old warehouse at this location" Peter read out before jumping off the balcony and slung a webline before using it to fly through the streets of his new location. "I just hope I'm in time" he said shooting another webline. "But how do I get inside?" He asked.

Inside the warehouse, Ryoshi was restrained as he was struck with a lead pipe as Ryoko was forced to look on "Once we're finished with him. He'll be the one watching you as we have fun" the thug said "No, please don't" Ryoko whimpered as Ryoshi cried out when the lead pipe was swung like a baseball bat into his stomach "Stop it please!" Ryoko shouted before a boot was shoved into her abdomen knocking the wind out of her. "Ryoko!" the hunter said before another pipe swing was aimed. "Quiet punk, we've been ordered to hurt her by hurting you" the swinger said.

"Okay this is the place where they have the two" Spidey said jumping onto the rusty roof. He looked for some way into the warehouse, softly crawling over the roof to lessen the amount of noise he was creating with his footfalls and hand presses as he used his signature movement style wallcrawling to crawl on the roof. "There, that skylight should give me a way in" he said crawling through the broken window, using the shadows of the roof to scout out the situation. A girl with light brown hair was sitting with her hands tied to a piece of rusted metal, her long skirt was ripped revealing her shorts, her face was bruised from the fight, and she looked ready to submit. The guy wasn't faring any better he was chained to the wall, and two thugs were treating him like a piñata.

"Okay so that's what's going on. I see three thugs by the girl; the one behind her must be the leader, so first I move on the thugs playing piñata; then ugly and the goons will bite the dust" he said landing softly down on the wall and aimed his webshooter at the punk about to hit his male prisoner. The web snagged the pipe forcing it out of the thug's hand. "Hey what happened?" the thug asked only to be hit with his own pipe. "Who's there?" the second pipe welding thugs said before he vanished into the shadows above. "What the...?" the first guard thugs said as he was pulled into the side shadows and knocked out.

"Show yourself freak or the girl gets it!" the thug leader said as a red and blue blur jumped off the wall. "Hi" the figure said "And who or what are you supposed to be?" the thug asked "The name's Spider man!" Spidey said sensing a thug getting up behind him, punching him in the jaw. "Now I suggest you hand them over" Spidey said. "No way, you're just a dude in a suit, while" he started before clicking, revealing a couple dozen more thugs. "What did they have a special offer at the thug hiring centre?" Spidey asked looking as they got out their preferred weapons. "20 to 1, that seems fair" Spidey said cracking his knuckles. "For me that is" he chuckled. "GET HIM!" the leader said.

The first thug charged only to be jumped over and run into another thug before being whipped back into two behind him. "Next" Spidey said as two more came at him, Spidey jumping on one of them before belting him upside the head a couple of times before jumping off as the second thug slammed his pipe on the head of the previous thug missing Spidey, before receiving a face full of webbing followed by a trip kick. "Have a nice trip; see you next fall" Spidey chuckled dodging a chain "Compensating for something?" he asked the chain thug making him look down, right at an uppercut, being grabbed and spun around knocking the other thugs of their feet "You spin me right round baby right round" Spidey joked still spinning "Round and round he goes, where he stops, here looks go" he said letting go of the webline sending the thug flying into the wall near Ryoshi. "Sorry" Spidey said spin kicking three more leaving just four left standing "You feeling lucky punk?" Spidey asked sending the thugs racing away in fear "Yeah I thought so" he said turning his attention onto the thug leader. "Your turn" he said.

"I'm a lot stronger than those weaklings" the leader pulling a switchblade out. "And after you I'll have some fun with the girl" he said unleashing a dark chuckle. "NO way, besides you're nothing but a bug in power compared to the super-villains I face" Spidey said dodging the switchblade. "I mean I've face a tough hided horn head, a walking pile of sand, an mad scientist octopus, a dude who dresses like its Halloween everyday of the year and most importantly: a pile of alien sludge. Now time what's more threatening: them or you?" Spidey asked jumping up to the roof.

"i don't have a lot of time, so I better switch the web selection on my shooter" Spidey said pulling back his sleeve hitting a switch before rotating his left webshooter to the bullet selection. "That should do it" he said aiming at the thug "Come on then you coward!" the thug taunted "Hey bozo" Spidey shouted before activating his web shooter unleashing a barrage of balls of webbing in rapid succession, sending the thug back into the wall before switching to the main setting before tying the thug leader "And another happy ending" he said ripping the rope holding Ryoko, "Are you okay ma'am" Spidey asked. "I'm fine help Ryoshi" she said "I'm fine" Ryoshi said walking over rubbing his wrist "How did you escape?" Ryoko said hugging her partner tightly "The thug over near me had teh key to my chains" Ryoshi said placing a strand of hair behind one of Ryoko's ears in a loving manner. "Am I ruining something?" Spidey asked. "No, not at all" Ryoko said before Ryoshi broke down. "Don't look at me" he panicked "Ryoshi you screw up" Ryoko said "Looks like he has a case of Scopophobia" Spidey said. "You know about it?" Ryoko asked. "A bit, but now I have to get going, will you two be okay?" Spidey asked. "Yeah we'll be okay" Ryoko said as Ryoshi got off the floor. "Catch ya later" Spidey said exiting via the roof. "Interesting guy" Ryoko said leaving with Ryoshi in tow. 'How did he know we were in trouble?" Ryoko thought.

"Okay now that they've left I have to get my camera" Pete said removing his mask and grabbed his camera with a webline. "Hopefully I can get these printed here before I don't want to email these to Jonah just in case one of my enemies finds out where I am by reading the paper. I wonder exactly how many of my enemies read the Bugle?" He asked himself before slinging off back to the school.

"A guy in red and blue tights?" Litzi asked the two returning agents. "Yeah he called himself Spiderman" Ryoko said "So the rumours of those American heroes are true, so has one turned up here?" Litzi asked. "I'm back" Peter said "Ah, Ryoko Ryoshi meet Peter Parker" Litzi said "And his partner Mary Jane Watson, our exchange students" Litzi said "Where are they from?" Ryoshi asked. "America, so maybe they know of your hero" Litzi said "What hero?" MJ asked. "One called Spider Man" Ryoko said "You mean this guy?" Peter said holding a photo of Spidey in action "I'm his official Photographer and when he heard I was going to Japan he wanted to follow and have some time off fighting Super villains and help stop the thugs of the area from that high school, so I told that you were in trouble and he helped you guys out" Peter explained. 'And to recruit on Ryoko Okami into SHIELD's special project' Peter mentally added. "Hey these are pretty good" Ryoko complimented. "I'll have the school newspaper print them up for you if you like" Litzi said "Sure thanks looks like I owe you guys a favour" Peter said "Actually we're repaying a favour to did us, by getting Spiderman to help these two" Litzi explained as Peter handed him the photos to be published. "Welcome to the Otogi Bank Peter, and hopefully we'll work with Spiderman while you're here" the president of the bank said.


	3. the park of dreams

"A long time ago in the city of Otogibana City" a voice said "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Who are you?" the voice of Spiderman asked. "I'm the narrator" the first voice said. "I thought that was my job" Spiderman said. "Not this time bucko" the narrator said. "Oh well, I really hate to do this but Last time on the wolf and the webslinger:" Spiderman said before the narrator continued. "Peter Parker and Mary Jane two teenagers from Amercia, (the girl having much more development than our Japanese heroines) arrived in Otogibana city to be exchange student" The Narrator said "Only what MJ didn't know was that I was handpicked by Nick Fury the director of SHIELD to recruit a new member for SHIELD's special project division: teh Adolescent defence program" Spiderman said as the Narrator took back over "while on a job Ryoko Okami and Ryoshi Morino were captured by Onigashima high school thugs, probably working for the villain of this story" "WHOA spoilers, anyway I swung over there to rescue the pair" Spiderman said "So now that your caught up time for the next episode of The Wolf and the Webslinger" the narrator said.

"Well that was interesting; hopefully Nick won't be on my backside for it thought." Peter sighed sending his report in on his first heroic activity to Nick Fury his boss "So this Onigashima High school is a breeding place for thugs and delinquents, so who's the head student there?" Peter asked using the SHIELD laptop he was given to research the school, when his phone rang "Parker" he said to the caller. "Okay I'm on my way in" he said closing his laptop and hanging up. "The intel search will have to wait for now I have a job to do" Pete said leaving his dorm.

"Morning Parker-san" Ringo said "Morning Ringo-san Morning Ryoko-san" Peter said using the honorific "You don't have to use the –san thing with me Peter" Ryoko said "sure thing" Peter said as the trio entered the bank to see the team there with two new members Peter hadn't before sitting on a longue, one of them was a navy blue haired girl and the other was a silver haired tan male. "Peter say hello to Taro and Otohime" Litzi said "Hello" Otohime from her position "Hey" Taro said as he continue stroking Otohime's shoulder. (What they usually do I'll leave up to your imagination) the narrator interacted with the cast. "And I was right The Yankee girl is more develop than Okami-san" she added obtaining a glare from Ryoko.

"Now onto today's job, I think Ryoko's team and Peter can handle this one, all have to do is make sure this happy couple has a nice time in the park" Litzi said "Another park date job?" Ryoko groaned. "But I need your team Ryoko san because this couple is the school's cutest couple and has been targeted by Onigashima high school student Kakeru Kurooushi" Litzi said "The black Bull of Onigashima high school; we're doomed" Ryoko said "The black bull?" MJ asked. "One of Onigashima's toughest students, he's favourite mention of attacking his targets is that of Bullrush technique." LItzi explained, 'Sounds like the Rhino, so he does to that I'll handle him as Spider-man' Peter thought to himself. "But why this couple?" MJ asked.

"It's a mystery, but intel says whoever is dating this girl will run across the Black Bull, they say that she is he's handler and a spy for Onigashima" Alice said "So should we keep an eye for anything unusual?" Ringo asked. "Well the guy is Sasuke Aokiri, the school's soccer team captain" Alice said handing Ryoko the folder. "We'll make sure the date goes aright" Ryoko said "So how do we do that?" Peter asked. "By having two of our members acting as a couple, and that would be Ryoshi and Ryoko" Ringo suggested "Again?" Ryoko deadpanned. (She's not looking forward to it) the narrator snidely said "Well consider what happened last time I'm not surprised Ryoko not looking forward to it, considering she had a minor case of amnesia" Ringo said "really?" Peter asked "Yeah her memories regressed back to middle school, around the time after a tragic event" Ryoshi said. 'I wonder if the Onigashima High School student council president was behind that' Peter thought "Can we not talk about that please, come on Ryoshi we have to get ready" Ryoko said walking away "Meet us in Triangle park in about twenty minutes" Ryoshi instructed to Peter.

"So, I'll boot up and search for this mysterious head student that seems to control the school council and find out what I can and how he's linked to Ryoko" Peter said changing his shirt while using his laptop. "Whoops, I almost forgot, the new holographic hardlight suit SHIELD developed for me to utilize out in the field for a quick change of costume" Peter said putting on a silver watch and clicked the left hand button, instantly changing into Spiderman. "And while I wear a long sleeve shirt I can easily hide my webshooters, so that I'll be ready for action" Peter said pulling a long sleeve rock band shirt on after turning the hologram off. "Now where's my camera, I'll be undercover acting as the photographer for this date" Peter said grabbing his camera. "Time to move out" he said walking out his dorm, right as a hit showed up on his laptop.

Ryoko and Ryoshi met the young couple Sasuke Aokiri and Miyako Shirokaze for their date; which started off with a romcom movie, followed by a shopping trip and finally a stroll through the park. The happy couple of Sasuke and Miyako were happily smiling and laughing with each other, Ryoko tried to stay focused on the mission, but the romantic atmosphere was getting to her so she grabbed Ryoshi's hand smiling slightly at the warmth coming off of it.

"Okay so far things look like they're going smoothly" Peter said taking a few pictures. "But for some reason I can't help but think those would make a cute couple" He said using his viewfinder to stylise a shot, that's when he saw him: Kakeru Kurooushi, the Black Bull. "Oh shit" Peter muttered. "I better stop him, or should I say Spider man" Peter said activating his Holo-suit. "Now time to swing in and save the day." He said activating his webshooters, slinging a web onto a branch.

The date that Ryoko and Ryoshi were leading was at a standstill thanks to the picnic lunch that was currently happening. It was a standard double date, only this time Ryoko was more relaxed and even leant on Ryoshi in a loving manner sometimes Ryoshi thought this was a part of her cover. But since the attack and kidnapping of the Otogi bank by the Onigashima high school thugs Ryoko let her feelings of love for Ryoshi shimmer out of her dark and tough persona of Okami-san that Ryoko built up to protect her inner feelings ever since that event. Ryoshi just rested against a tree smiling when he felt Ryoko lean against him.

"Okay so they're okay" Spidey said landing near Kakeru. "Hold it there Black Bull" the hero announced "So you're the masked do gooder that stop those thugs from getting the wolf chick" Kakeru said. 'Yikes, he's like the build of Rhino; boy am I in trouble if we fight' Spidey thought. "So you probably want to know why I keep attacking that girl and her dates. The answer is simple I want the best for her" Kakeru said "You see she's my baby sister. The story is that I was enrolled at Onigashima because we didn't have much money; so I got a part time job to help. I was putting the money away so that I could get her into Otogi High where she would live a better life" Kakeru started. "I alos changed my name to Kaeru Kurooushi for my original name; one that my family uses: Takeru Shirokaze, I landed in the roughest part of life. But that won't be how her life turns out" Kakeru said.

"Great Power and Great Responsibility" Spiderman said "What?" Kakeru asked. "With Great Power" Spiderman said indicating his physique "Comes Great Responsibility" the hero said pointing out his sister. "I think it's honourable what you're doing" Spiderman said "Thanks" Kakeru said looking at his sister laughing. "I just hope she doesn't get discovered by our Student Council President" Kakeru said gaining Spidey's attention "Who is he?" Spiderman asked "A dangerous individual that has connections to a certain wolf" Kakeru said before disappearing. "So why does the Student could president have connection to Ryoko?"


	4. an unexpected visitor

Last time on: The wolf and the webslinger: It was Peter's first official job with Ryoko and Ryoshi; he was to observe a double date between our wolf, her hunter and the clients. Peter did his job well and observed from the shadows, only stepping out when the Dreaded Black bull of Onigashima High came and then it was revealed he was a big softy for his sister who he tried to keep out of Onigashima high. Not a dull moment is there?

"So this doctor is coming to Otogibana to give a demonstration and our job is to help him set up" Litzi said "He'll be using the school laboratory so this so we must make sure it is up to proper standards" Litzi continued "So this is a full bank job?" Ryoko asked. "Yes it is, now has anyone seen our American friends?" the director asked. "Here we are sorry, but I slept in and Pete was trying to wake me" MJ said still brushing her hair. "Well if you didn't talk to Liz all night then you wouldn't be late" Peter said "Now that you are here you two can help with this job, considering this si a job that requires all hands on deck" Litzi said. "What's the job?" Peter asked Ryoshi "We're setting up something for a scientist" Ryoshi said "I wonder who?" Peter asked.

"And that goes over there" the visiting scientist said as he looked down at his right arm and sighed before continuing "Excuse" Litzi said walking up to the man "Ah, you must be the Otogi bank, nice to meet you I'm Curt Connors" the doc said putting on the digital tablet "Nice to meet you Dr Connors" Litzi said Ryoshi and Pete waltzed in "Dr Connors?" Peter asked shocked "Peter, I didn't know you were here I would have asked you to be my assistant for the demonstration" Connors laughed. "You know him?" Ryoko asked. "Why yes we do know each other, you see I'm Peter's mentor in the world of science, he's quite the student in that area" Connors said "So are you guys going to watch?" Connors asked as a blonde haired student walked up with a cup of tea for the good doctor "Sure when is it?" Peter asked. "After the first break, I'll excuse you all from your classes to come and watch it" Connors said "Looking forward to it doc" Peter said.

"And that is how cells replicate when exposed to certain elements" Connors concluded his demonstration on cellular replication and regeneration "Are there any quesssstionsssss?" he hiss looking alarmed before his hand went to the stub on his arm, which was now in pain "So now to that question" Curt said smiling as hands shot up with questions about the demonstration. 'That's not good, his condition is flaring up. I have to get the suppression agent before the current suppression stops' Peter thought.

"That was an interesting lesion, but what was up with the hiss?" Ryoko asked "Nothing much probably" Ringo asked. "Where's Peter?" Ryoshi asked. "He had to talk with the doctor about something" MJ said concerned remember the concerned tone in his voice; in fact she was scared about what was going to happened considering she once saw it up close and personal. She saw the transformation from amputee professor into monstrous lizard predator and hunted her down, only to be saved by Spiderman. The next two weeks after that she was a nervous wreck and the only thing that pulled her through it was Peter Parker.

"Okay Doc where is that serum?" Peter asked, he checked various chemicals and vials for the vial holding the suppressor for the good doctor. He spied something on the desk "Oscorp? What do they want with Dr Connors?" Peter asked looking through it "Oh no, how could they." Peter said realising that they were trying to replicate the effects of the Lizard transformation. "I better send this to Fury I know he's been after the Bio-tech division at Oscorp for awhile now" Peter said taking the folder to digitize and send off to his boss in America. "Now to that suppressor" he said.

Back in the lab Dr Connors was going wild, his voice sounded out snarls and growls as well as syllables of pain as he felt his lost arm regenerate into a green scaled arm with reptilian like claws on the tips of his fingers. The dark feeling continued as his spine stretched into a scaly tail. His feet mutated into reptilian one complete with claws. "Finally, I'm Freeee" he hissed out "Ssssso, come out little sssssspider" He growled out as his pale skin became emerald scales, "The Lizzzzard isssss coming for you" he said disappearing.

"I got it for you doc" Peter said before noticing the room. "Doc? Dr Connors?" he asked pulling out his web shooters. "Are you here?" he asked hiding the shooters under hsi sleeves. "I'm alright Parker I jusssst need to ssssit in the dark for a while, that presssentation gave a headache" he heard a voice. "I don't think so" Peter said bolting out of there. "Need to change; if I need to fight the doctor, the holographic costume won't help in this situation" Peter said pulling his mask on as he ditching his over clothes and pulled out his costume sleeves. "Come get some Lizard breath" SPidey said as slime dripped on the floor. "Slime?" he asked looking up as some dropped onto his mask. "Gross" he groaned wiping it away "Wait a second" Spidey realised "Sssssoo, Parker and Sssspider are the ssssame" Lizard hissed. "Well duh how long have you known that?" Spidey asked. "I was merely guesssssiinng" Lizard hissed.

"Hey where did Peter go?" Ryoko asked. "He went to get something for that doctor" Alice said "Well, let's go get him; we need him to help us on a few jobs" Ringo said leaving with Ryoshi and Ryoko. Suddenly Ryoko's phone rang "Hello, yes; there's a what and where?" Ryoko asked "Yep I understand; how long okay" Ryoko said before hanging up "Come on we have to stop a lizard" Ryoko said "Where?" Ryoshi pulling on his slingshot "The science building" Ryoko said pulling on her kitty knuckles on.

"Hold still bug breath" Spidey said trying to restrain the Lizard from escaping "Whoa!" he exclaimed as he was thrown forward narrowly missing the jaws of the lizard. "That was close, but how to get the suppressor into him?" Spidey asked looking at the giant lizard in front of him "This is going to be tricky" he said looking at the vial in his hand. "This is not going to be easy" Spidey said looking into the jaws of death. "IU Think I better call the bank and have them send Ryoko and Ryoshi" he said as a panchiko ball flew into the Lizard's head.

"Someone call?" Ryoko asked punching the lizard with a modified pair of Kitty Knuckles ("Those Kitty Knuckles have been modified with liquid cooling system so they deliver a very cold punch") the narrator explained as Ryoko used her Cold Kitty Knuckles to punch the Lizard into submission as Ryoshi kept it distracted by firing at him. "Thopse two are really good together, oh well time to help the, out" Spidey said leaping on the Lizard's back and proceded to steer him into walls to help Ryoko and Ryoshi defeat the lizard who was slowing down thanks to Ryook punching him. "Ryoko I need his mouth open!" Spidey exclaimed. "Got it; Ryoshi!" she shouted as Ryoshi threw a small pole at the Lizard that Ryoko punched over to spidey "Got it" he said prying the Lizard's mouth open and using the steel pole to leave it opened "Donw the hatch!" he said pouring the suppressor in "Okay" he said jumping off and pulling the pole out as Ryoko delivered an uppercut forcing the Lizard to swallow it.

"That was easy" Spiderman said collapsing on the floor. Suddenly the trio heard footsteps "There it is, restrain him" a voice said "Coulson, how are you doing been a while" Spidey said giving the agent a thumbs up "Good work again Spider-man Fury will want a complete report by next Monday; on top of your regular duties." Coulson said "Just don't let anymore of my enemies over here!" Spidey exclaimed glaring at the SHIELD agent. "Very well, and you two" he said turning to Ryoko and Ryoshi "keep up the good work" he said leaving with the Lizard in restraints.


	5. a funtime

Last time on the Wolf and Webslinger: Peter's old science mentor Curt Connors showed up at Otogi bank, to give a demonstration only to have it turn into demolition when he turned into the Lizard, a fearsome opponent of his alter ego Spiderman. Thanks to the combination of the Otogi Bank and Spider man they were able to stop him, only for SHIELD to do clean up.

The alarm went off at 7:00 waking up Peter from his sleep "Why was the alarm set on a Saturday?" he groaned "Besides I still need to get the energy back I used fighting the Lizard two days ago" he said rolling over. "Not today Pete; you can sleep later tomorrow, but today we're going to the local pool" MJ said walking into the room. "MJ" he groaned "I don't care if you are Spider-man or not, you will get up and come with us to meet our weekend job" MJ said "Who in their right mind gave us a job on the weekend?" Peter groaned. "Ringo's sister Himeno" MJ said "Ringo has a sister?" Peter asked as pulling a shirt on "Technically she's her half sister; but she kind of feels guilty because her mother kicked Himeno and her mother out of their own house. Since then they have limited contact" MJ said "And she feels guilty about that fact am I right?" Peter asked "Yeah, you know how that feels like don't you?" MJ asked "Yeah I do; Uncle Ben" Peter said as MJ hugged him in a comforting manner. "That was not your fault Peter" MJ said "I let that thief get away and he murdered Uncle Ben" Peter said looking out the window "Don't worry about it today, we're going out!" MJ said. "So why do you have a bikini on underneath?" Peter said. "You'll see" was all MJ said.

"So you're Peter-san" a blonde girl said "Hi, I take it you're Himeno Shiroyuki" Peter said shaking her hand 'seriously her name is Princess Snow White? What's next seven dwarfs?' Peter thought "And these adorable little kids are my seven brothers and sisters" Himeno said 'okaaayyyy then' Peter mentally said "Where's Ringo?" Himeno asked. "See was on another job, a pretty urgent on when me and Ryoko left, but she should join up with us later" Ryoshi said "Oh well at least we'll meet up with us later" Himeno said, suddenly something set off Peter's spider sense big time. 'I don't see anything so what set it off, could it be more thugs of this mysterious enemy I keep hearing about, I was hoping Fury could give me some information about this guy, but it doesn't seem like they had any, who is this guy?' Pete thought. "HEY! Pete, come on" MJ said as he was being left behind. "Hey wait for me" he said not noticing the thug that appeared behind his back as he chowed down before dusting his hands off and picked up his phone. "Yeah, I got it so wait til later" the thug said looking at the darkening sky. "This is going to be fun" he said walking away smiling.

"So the principal of Otogi academy owns this place?" Peter asked standing outside the pool they were going to for the day. "Yeah it is, and this is where Ringo and Himeno patched things up" Ryoko said leaving and going with the girl to get changed. "Okay so this place has some sentimental value then" Peter said pulling his shirt off to reveal the red and black wetsuit underneath, which heavily featured a spider motif. "Are you into spiders?" one of Himeno's brothers ask "Kind of, a friend gave this to me after helping him with something" Peter said 'That's a good cover story, unlike the truth, it was a present from Fury for my birthday' Peter thought. 'Why did my spider sense go off?' Peter asked as it was set off 'Did I just jinx myself?' he thought before seeing two onigashima thugs harassing a couple of Otogi academy students. 'Time for some fun' Peter thought diving into the water.

'Now!' Peter thought grabbing the thugs and dragged them under, "Hey ladies" Peter smiling before the thugs got up spluttering "One minute" he said dive bombing them. "So where were we?" he asked coming back up while holding the thugs underwater. 'Crisis av' he started to think before his spider sense spiked. 'What now?' he mentally groaned while looking around, before seeing a curious figure with a malicious smirk. 'Who was that guy?' Peter thought "And why do I get the feeling I'll be seeing him very soon?" he muttered.

"Okay hold on" Ryoko said as she pushed a small boat containing two of Himeno's siblings. "Hey Ryoko!" Himeno said "Yeah, hold on" she sadi "Hey Pete watch these guy okay?" she asked. "Sure thing" Pete said swimming over before sensing something 'What the?' he thought "Agent Parker I presume?" the man asked. "And you are?" Peter asked. "I'm Agent Aono, the head of a particular department that you have been recently recruited into" Aono said "So you're the head of the Adolescent Defence Program?" Peter asked. "Correct now you come from the American branch to help set up the Japanese branch correct?" Aono asked. "That's right" Peter said "And in the time you've been here assisting you've been trying to track donw a young man by the name Shiro correct?" Aono asked. "Yeah what do you know about him?" Peter asked "All that we know is that he controls Onigashima High and his past is linked to that of Ryoko Okami, the young woman you're trying to recruit" Aono said. "Now I will take my leave" Aono said leaving.

'So Shiro has a past with Ryoko, maybe Litzi or Ringo can fill me in' Peter thought "Yo Peter, come on" MJ said "Yeah coming" Peter said as his spider sense flared. "Okay now things are getting serious" he muttered as he walked off with the group to get change. "Hey Litzi, I know it would be better to ask Ryoko, but who is Shiro?" Peter asked. "A major threat to the student of Otogibana High; he's basically the head of Onigashima and the bank's first permanent problem" Litzi said "He's a cockroach who doesn't know when to die" Ryoshi said. "He also has painted a bullseye onto Ryoko's back" Litzi added. "Why?" Peter asked. "They use to date back in middle school, and he did something which no woman, young or old should be forced to go through" Ryoshi said. "Now I'm starting hate this guy" Peter growled "Last year he nearly wiped out the bank in one of his insane plans" Ryoshi said as the guys left the rooms. "So he's pretty much the complete opposite of Ryoko" Peter said. "Yes, he is. Also he as cunning if not so then his animal counterpart: the wolf" Litzi said 'So let's see how the dark wolf deals with a spider?' Peter thought. Ryoko looked over at them smiling "What's wrong?" she ask Mary Jane "Who knows?" MJ asked seeing a serious Peter.

Later that night Peter's phone rang "This is Peter" he said "What? Are you sure? Okay when?" Peter asked "Yeah, thanks" he concluded. "So Shiro is now going after those who Ryoko loves, and he first strikes her best friend" he said going over to his Spider man gear and pulled out a black box. "He had several goons attack Himeno" Peter said pulling out a black cylinder "Some say power is poisonous, well then" he said opening up the cylinder "Consider me poisoned" he said shoving his hands into the black goo before pulling it out "Hell, this power is venomous!" he said as he wore his black suit again


	6. Venomous Shadow

Last time on the Wolf and the Webslinger, it was the weekened so the Otogi bank decided tohit the pool, with Himeno, RIngo's half sister and her younger siblings. But of course the Otogis couldn't have any peace from the Onigashimas as they attacled Himeno who was on her own causing our dear friend Peter Parker to unleash something dark!

"I know wearing this suit is a bad idea, but Shiro must pay! HE hurt Ringo by harming her sister, and now I'm going to charge interest" Peter said jumping onto the rain covered rooftop next to his dorm. "I can already feel the power of the suit, I forgot how addictive it could be. I'm already the effect of the addiction" He said firing out a black webline "But screw it" Spidey said swinging away "I need to fine some of Shiro's goon squad to tell me where he is!" Spidey said landing on a wall looking behind him to see his darkened reflection "And with this I will get the answers I seek" eh growled spying four of those he was looking for "Bingo" He whispered as he slunk into shadows. "Now tiem for payback"

The Onigashima students were laughing about some girls they harassed. "So you punks think harassing young ladies is fun, well think again!" Dark Spidey said landing in front of them "Do you think we're scared of you wallcrawler?" the first thug said "Come get some" he said grabbing the first thung and twisted his wrist until a snap was heard "Oh dear did you need that?" Dark Spidey sneered before flipping him over and kicking him in the ribs breaking them "Next loser" he said as the last three rushed him, only to be soundly beaten by the dark Spiderman, "That had to hurt, now tell me WHERE IS SHIRO!" he shouted as the last conscious thug "I don't know where he is!" the student shouted before being slammed against a tree "Where is he?" Spidey asked. "I last saw him at the school" the thug said fearfully "Good, now" Spidey said slamming his knee into the thug's abdomen "have a nice nap"

Dark Spiderman landed on the roof of Onigushima High "So this is the Thug barracks?" Dark Spidey said "Hey you! You looking for Shiro?" a red coated thug asked. "And if I am?" Dark Spidey asked "He aint seeing freaks today" the thug said "Is that so?" Dark Spidey said punching him in the face breaking his nose. "Anything else to say freak?" Dark Spidey asked. "Yeah pish off" the thug said earning him a kidney shot "I'm sorry what was that" Spidey said slamming his face into the ground "I can't quite make out what you're saying" Spdiey said stamping on his chest "I said piss off" The injured thug said "Sure, but you first" Dark Spidey said picking up the thug and throwing him into a wall. "That had to hurt" Dark Spidey said before webslinging away.

Back at the bank "So, someone is attacking Onigashima high student?" Ryoko asked surprised at this news. "That's right and all of them describe their attacker as a shadow" Alice said "A shadow, what could it be" Ringo said "We don't know, all we know is that it could come and attack us" Litzi said "So what should we do?" Ryoshi asked. "For the time being, stay on guard and hope it doesn't come here" Alice said grimly.

"Here Shiro, come out and play" Dark Spidey said flinging another thuig away "Where are you?" he asked before he heard whimpering "Oh goodie" Dark Spidey gleefully chuckled ripping the door next to him open revealing a young girl in Onigashima High uniform; "Please don't hurt me" the girl said backing into the corner at the sight of the shadow. Dark Spidey softened and walked over to then girl and gently held her arm as he saw bruising and assumed this girl had worse "Who did this to you?" Dark Spidey asked only to have the girl shake her head. "Who did it" he asked again gaining some of the edge that was lost. "Hey you!" a thug barked "Nevermind" Dark Spidey said standing up "What are you doing to my girlfriend" The thug said cracking his knuckles. "So you're that bastard that did that to her, and you say she's your girlfriend, judging by your size you are one of Shiro's top brass" Dark Spidey said "Yeah I am" the thug said brandishing a lead pipe "Then you'll tell me where he is" Dark Spidey said cracking his knuckles.

The thug swung the pip at the dark hero who dodged every shot and fist thrown at him. "Is that the best you can do?" Dark Spidey asked before punching the thug in the chest, breaking a couple of ribs, before slamming his fist into the thug's stomach twice and finally thrusting his elbow into the thug's nose breaking it and falling to the ground. "Now tell me, where is Shiro?" Dark Spidey asked dragging the thug along "I'm not telling" the thug said as his supposed girlfriend came out of hiding "Hey girl, get out of here and head over to Otogibana High" Dark Spidey said "Why there?" the girl asked. "Its alot safer than here" the dark hero said before walking out of her sight.

"Now tell where Shiro is and hwo to get to him!" Dark SPidey demanded hanging the injured thug from the roof. "Please he'll kill me" the thug begged. "I'll kill you" Dark Spidey admitted "And it won't be quick" Spidey said knowing that the symbiote was bonding to him due to the heightened aggression he was expressing. "Okay, okay I'll talk. He's on a date with some chick; the one he was dating back when they pulled the attack on Otogibana Academy" the thug panicked "Where is he and this girl?" Spidey asked regaining control over the symbiote "The park, they always go there to plan" The thug said "What are they planning?" Spidey asked in full control "They're planning a second attack on Otogibana High, namely the Otogi bank; they're going to destroy their rep and their break their members" the thug said as he was hauled up "Thanks" Spidey said webslinging off.

So this is where that sleeze is huh?" Spiderman said landing on a lamppost, trying to spot the two he was looking for. Suddenly spotting them fromk behind "There you are" Spidey hissed becoming Dark Spidey quickly "Now for some answers" he said jumping in front of the couple. "So you're the infamous Shiro Hitsujikai" Dark Spidey said "And you must be Spider man, must say the black is the best look you have" Shiro said "So we finally meet; I've been looking for you" Dark Spidey said "Yes I heard that, let me guess; that Himeno girl, or is it because of Ryoko Okami?" Shiro asked. "Both" Dark Spidey spat "What did you want to know?" Shiro asked. "What did you do?" Dark Spidey asked. "To the girl roughed her up a bit, as for Ryoko Okami she was a nice plaything for me, I even had that type of fun with her" Shiro said implying what he did "You monster!" Spidey said. "Uh uh, not yet Spiderman, we'll fight when I choose it, beside you wouldn't want to fight in front of my girlfriend would you?" Shiro said smiling as Spidey glared at him as the pair smirked. "If you try anything liek what you pulled with Ryoko again, I will kill you slowly" Dark Spidey said as Shiro smirked. "Bring it on" Shiro said walking away with his girlfriend. "Until then" Spidey said slinging off.

Once Spidey hit his dorm he picked up the symbiote container and opened it as a blue light hit the black suit sending out sonic wave disrupting it allowing the container to pull the symbiote in, however this took massive strain on hsi body forcing him to shut down once the suit was remove and he went to get another case containing an antidote to remove all the traces of the symbiote, only he blacked out before he could administer it, When he came to he saw MJ with tears in her eyes. "Why? Why would you wear that thing?" she asked dropping an antidote administer that as empty "Why, you promised me you never that thing again" she said storming out "MJ" Peter said sadly.


	7. twin trouble

Last time on the Wolf and The Webslinger: Spider man put on hsi black symbiote suit to huint down those who injured Ringo's sister Himeno, along the way Spider man or Dark Spidey discovered a new threat to the Otogi bank and encountered the leader of Onigashima High's student boy Shiro. Now the conclusion.

"Why Peter?" MJ said as lightning crashed behind them "I don't know" Peter said soothing MJ "Just promise me one things, you'll never use that thing again" MJ said bursting into tears "I promise, I won't" Peter said looking at the black sludge that was contained "I'll call someone to collect it" Peter said still soothing the young girl in front of him as Fury walked in and picked up the container. "I got this" he said walking "Thanks Fury" Pete said as a white flash happened.

"A dream" Pete said jolting out of his bed, before looking at the case that held the Venom uniform "Why did he send that to me?" Pete asked pulling on his webshooters and then his costume "And will MJ even talk to me again" he said jumping out of the window and webslinging away to clear his head. "And what does this Shiro have planned for Otogibana Academy?" he asked himself, noty noticing two new male students heading into the school grounds, what could they be up to?

A while later Peter walked into class and saw Ryoko, Ringo and MJ conversing about something, when his spider sense flared up 'What danger could be here?' Peter mentally asked himself when he saw a pair of twins standing there "class, we have two new students today, please welcome Fukuro and Tekishi Kurohikari" the teacher said 'So twins huh; but why don't I like the sound of their last name?' Peter said "You think they're suspicious about them?" Ryoshi asked. "I'm betting they are" Peter said glaring at them.

"So these two twins want to join us here at the Otogi bank,I think that's a good idea" Litzi said as Tekishi and Fukuro stood there smiling "I did think that's a good idea" Peter said with Ryoshi agreeing. "why?" Alice asked "Something is just telling me not to trust these two" Peter said "So a gut feeling?" Ryoko asked with MJ behind her entering "Exactly" Peter said "Well all of us agree that with these two we can have an easier time doing jobs" Alice said "Whatever: Peter huffed. "Okay then" Litzi said "We have a customer," Otsu said "Who is it?" Alice asked. "Miyako" Otsu said making Peter head up.

"Miyako, good to see you again" Peter said shaking the hand of the client "now I believe this is the second request you have come to us with" Peter said "I got a note from the Black Bull, and he made me deliver it to you" Miyako said handing the note to Peter telling him to bring Spiderman to the park that afternoon. "Don't worry I'll look into it" Peter said getting up as MJ walked into the room "OH, I'm sorry" she said "Its okay I just finished up" Peter said sensing the tension in the room "Look MJ can we talk about yesterday?" Peter asked. "IT was nothing just somebody I trusted breaking his promise" MJ said heading for the sink "I know, but the rage I was feeling overcame me" Pete said "Then why did you use it?" MJ asked "I didn't even know I had it until I sensed it the first day we were here. And I decided to use because I went looking for someone" Peter said "Okay, so I take it that IT had an effect on you and you went berserk?" MJ asked agrily "I guess I did" Peter said ashamed. "I don't know if this relationship we have will be repaired or go back to what it was" MJ said sadly walking to class. "Damn" Peter said puncing the nearest wall. "Better get ready" Peter said.

Kakeru stood next to tree look intimidating "You know Takeru you could get more friends if you smiled" Spiderman said hanging from the nearest tree. "Spiderman thank goodness, I need to know has your friends said anything about new members of the Otogi bank?" Takeru asked. "Yeah, Fukuro and Tekishi Kurohikari" Spidey said "Shit not those two" Takeru cursed "Why not those two?" Spidey asked. "The Kurohikari twins are Shiro's top infiltrators, basically they're his best spies. That means that his plans are to ruin the good rep of the Otogi bank and break Ryoko even more than he has before" Takeru said "Shit, that means I have to warn my friend" Spidey said webslinging off.

"LITZI, ALICE RYOKO? Heck I'll even take Otohime at this point" Peter panicked "Peter what is it?" Otsu asked appearing "Where is everyone?" Peter asked "Outr on jobs, and Litzi had to talk to the headmaster" "Damn!" Peter said "Why what's wrong?" Otsu asked. "Yeah Petey boy what's wrong?" a dark voice asked. "You two, you work for Shiro don't you?" Peter asked as Fukuro confirmed this "Who knew you would figure it out," Fukuro said only to have Tekishi reply "But your mates with Spiderman and we saw him in the park talking with a fellow Onigashima student, or should I say traitor" before throwing a phone to Peter which showed a picture of Takeru beaten up "And after we were finished with him, we were going to go out and get another job, and we know which one" Fukuro said backhanding Otsu before Tekishi knocked Peter out cold. "Bastards" Peter groaned out.

"What happened?" Peter asked seeing an out cold Otsu. "Crap" Pete groaned before he heard the door open "We're back" Ryoko said as her team arrived back only to be pushed by Peter who was rushing out "What was all about" Ryoko asked. "I'm guessing that!" Ryoshi said as Otsu was out cold "Otsu!" Ryoko said rushing to her friend "What happened?" Ringo asked.

"Where are they?" Peter asked as his spider sense went off and he heard a scream "Miyako!" Peter gasped turning the corner to see the Kurohikari twins beating Miyako, "You can thank your big brother for this" Fukuro laughed as he grasped her hair before punching her cheek as Tekishi smashed a pipe into her stomach "Now right or left?" Tekishi asked as the pipe hovered over her legs "He said which one?" Fukuro said slapping her. "The right" she whimpered out "Thanks" Tekishi said raising the pipe.

"I don't think so" Peter said slamming his right fist into Tekishi. "You again" Fukuro said releasing the girl and donning Knuckle dusters "Take this" Fukuro said punching nothing but thin air as Peter had ducked and use a sweeping move on Fukuro "Alright punk let's see how you deal with this!" Tekishi shouted as a pinchinko ball hit him "Great they're here" Fukuro groaned getting up before being smacked around by Ryoko's electric Kitty Knuckles. "Take this!" Ryopko said jabbing him in the chest several time before he was tripped by Peter. "Nice moves Parker" Ryoko said before getting into a back to back position "Those what is up with these two?" Ryoko asked slugging Tekishi before Peter flip kicked Fukuro "They're Shiro's elite spies" Peter said pulling Fukuro into a headlock and punching him in the stomach. "I'm really starting to hate that guy!" Ryoko said shocking Tekishi who was down and out like his brother. "Nice work" Peter said as Ryoshi came down from his sniping position. "Looks like you two were right" Ringo said finishing her containment of the two. "We better inform the chief" Ryoko said.

"Impossible, to think we were infiltrated by those two, I thought they only rumours" Litzi said "And both Miyako and her older brother Kakeru are in hospital." Alice said "It was another good thing Kakeru told Spiderman who in turn told Peter about those two, I was beginning to fear the worse when I heard about the twins, now we must find out how bad Shiro has damaged our reputation" Litzi said "And who knows how longs that will take" Alice groaned. "So in other words we have to be ready for anything" Ringo said


	8. Banking troubles

Last time on the wolf and the webslinger, disaster struck as Shiro sent spies into the Otogi bank to try and ruin their reputation; while everyone was fooled by the Kurohikari twin, (not an ominous name there) Peter wasn't and thanks to information supplied to him thanks to Onigashima's notorious Black Bull was he able to beat them back with a little help from our wolf heroine and save the bank, or did he?

"Great this is just great" Ryoko said storming into the bank's subbasement. "Don't tell me" Ringo said as Ryoko slammed the paper down on the coffee table. "Yep, the papers caught onto the attack by the Kurohikari twins and are saying that the banks is now using these two as debt collectors" Ryoko growled. "And that's the best I heard, rumours of us exhorting money from local clubs and organizations, chief among them being the local gym, the sports club and the charity drive" Alice said "So he succeeded; this could be the bank's end" Otohime said "Not quite; turns out my boss has a friend who runs his own paper where in town; I'll talk to hium later and get this sorted out" Peter said "In the meanwhile we have to find a way to restore our reputation" Litzi said. "Why not two for one?" MJ asked. "What do you mean?" Alice asked. "We do a person two favours and they do one for us until this bad press blows over" MJ said "Not a bad idea, last time Shiro came after us we did 30% off so why not do that?" Ryoko said "Very well then we shall do that then, and hopefully Peter can sort things out" Litzi said "Roger!" the team said.

"I better go to the newspaper first" Peter said running out into the street. Standing there was Kakeru "Kakeru, shouldn't you, you know be in bed?" Peter asked. "I'm fine, but I wanted to repay the favour you did for me" Kakeru said "What favour?" Peter asked. "You saved my sister, and I can't let that go unpaid" Kakeru said smiling "Thanks Kakeru" Peter saiud "Hey no problem, and call me Takeru okay?" Takeru said smiling as he and Peter walked off.

"Okay so whjat's on the docket?" Ryoko asked "Okay you and MJ have a request for a hand with swimwear selections from the swimming team, then the boxing team want a sparring match against Ryoko" Alice said "Okay, I'll take the swimming team, you take the boxing club" MJ said. "Sure" Ryoko said picking up her kitty knuckles. "This is a lot worse than I first thought MJ said heading over to the pool. "Yeah, the last time the bank cashed in a lot of favours to form an army to attack Onigashima High and rescue me" Ryoko said sadly. "And I bet your princely hunter saved you from the wicked wolf." MJ smiled making Ryoko blush. "Oh yeah, what about you and Pete did you have fight lately?" Ryoko asked "Kind of" MJ said.

Pete and Takeru reached the publishing place when they saw the Kurohikari twins walking out "So who are you exhorting now?" Takeru asked "Nobody just making sure your school's good name is smeared through the mud." Fukuro said smirking "Who is it?" Peter asked getting angry "Just the editor" Tekisihi smirked "What do you mean?" Takeru asked. "Why should we tell a traitor like you?" Fukuro asked "So I don't bulrush ya" Takeru said "Fine we were threatening the editor's daughter. Either he runs our story or she meets with an accident" Tekishi said "Try it" Takeru said as he saw Peter slip in and smiled "Bring it" Fukuro said as Takeru charged into attack.

"I'm looking for the editor" Peter said "Yes?" the editor asked leaving his office "Hi, my name is Peter Parker, I work" "For J Jonah Jameson in America, I was wondering when I would see you" the editor said "Yes, I'm studying over at the Otogibana High school and I have to tell you that what has been happening at that school is because of Shiro" Peter said "I should have known" the editor said "Yeah" Peter said.

"And we're back" MJ said sporting an open top and a dark red bikini top underneath "Excellent" Alice said putting it down. "What's next for me?" MJ asked sitting down. "Otohime hasn't checked in, I'm not liking this" Alice said "Otohime where was her last request?" MJ asked. "Here" Alice said point on a map of the city "Three hours ago" Alice added "I'll head there to check in out" MJ said "Wait take Ryoko with you" Alice said not liking this "Will do" MJ said.

"Thanks for that it will help" Peter said leaving the building as Takeru was laying down the smack down on Fukuro while Tekishi was out cold. "What now huh punk?" Takeru asked smirking "Phase one has been completed" Fukuro said "Phase one, why does that sound dangerous" Takeru said . "We better get back" Peter said running back top school.

"We found out, out cold by the ice cream parlour" Ryoko said "What happened?" Alice asked as most of the female staff had come back from their jobs "We don't know" Ryoko said eyeing the entrance. "But I have a bad feeling something is going to happen soon" Ryoko said "Yeah me too" MJ said as the door was ripped opne "Well this is new the female thugs want to take us on do they?" Ryoko asked "You're coming wiuth us" the leader said "Says who?" Ryoko asked prepping her kitty knuckles. "A bad girl" the leader said pulling out a silk and metal chain "Huh Bijin, you look different to the last time I saw you" Ryoko said "Same here" Bijin said using the chain like a whip and wrapped up Ryoko's arms as the other girls were flattened. "Sonuvabitch I knew it" Ryoko said as Bijin dropped something "Gas bomb" Alice said as she fell alseep. "That's cheating" Ryoko groaned falling down asleep. "I know, and don't worry about Hunter boy, the twins will be taking good care of him" Bijin said in a smooth voice "RYOKO!" Ryoshi said firing a pachinko ball at Bijin "Dammit, those stupid twins were supposed to take care of you and Neko" Bijin said as the two named entered the room "Oh by the way STARE!" Bijin said as the girls stared at Ryoshi who crumpled before Neko was attacked by the girl holding Ringo knocking him out while they escape. "Okami san" Neko said.

"Ryoshi, Ryoshi, RYOSHI!" Peter said as he woke Ryoshi up "Peter what happened?" Ryoshi asked. "That is what I want to know" Litzi said not liking the look of things "The girls they were taken again" Neko said grabbing his hat "That means" Litzi said "Shiro has Ryoko" Ryoshi realise. "And that could be bad" Peter said. Suddenly the phone rang "Peter speaking" Peter said answering it.

"Mr Parker, how surprising to meet you, I heard about you from the Kurohikari twins, and of course the lovely Mary Jane Watson" Shiro said "You son of a bitch let them go" Peter said "I don't think so" Shiro laughed. "And if you think its that simple, you're dead wrong, and if you think that you'll get them back unscathed think again; I'm going to have my fun with them" Shiro declared hanging up on them.

"That's not good" Ryoshi said "I know but what less can we do?" Peter asked as Litzi got off his private line "Peter, a package has been left in your room for you" he said. "Alright" Peter said leaving 'Has to be from Fury' Peter thought entering his dorm room to see his new package. "Alright time to open this badboy" Pete said reading a note which said: "You've been spectacular, now time to be Amazing' "I wonder what that means" Peter said opening it to reveal a new suit. "Oh boy" Peter said.


	9. Showdown and surprises

"So this new suit should help me with the upcoming fight" Peter said pulling on his new mask. "Okay so lets see the stats" he said leaping out the window "Now let's see, the material looks like nylon instead of spandex that's good, and I take the mesh like design is to keep me cool" Pete said as he jumped rooftop to rooftop "Better foot support to lessen the wear of my legs nice" Peter said leaping into the air. "Smaller webshooters" Pete said firing off a webline "BUT comprises with stronger webbing" he said. "Oh great no builds up this high!" Spidey screamed as his masked slowed down time and saw multiple yellow versions of him "Huh?" he asked looking at the one in front of him causing it to glow and he shot a webline at the location and rushed over there safely landing on the wall, "That was lucky" he said. "Now then where are you Shiro?" Spidey asked.

In hidden location sat Ryoko and MJ "Hey MJ are you okay?" Ryoko asked. "I'm fine" MJ said "Not for long" Ryoko said as Shiro entered the room smiling like a cat that had caught the canary "My my Ryoko, why such a glare?" Shiro asked walking over to her and stroking her cheek in a sick and twisted loving manner. "After all you are my treasure" he said ripping her top "And I intend to break you this time" Shiro chuckled. "No, not again" Ryoko whimpered. 'Peter where are you?' MJ begged in her mind.

"Okay so this wasteland is Onigashima high school huh?" Spidey said looking at the barren looking wasteland "This is going to be fun" he chuckled as several dozen thugs rushed out and surrounded the hero "Oh please" Spidey said firing a webline at the feet of two of them "Have a nice trip" he said pulling on the webline forcing the two onto their butts. "Next" Spidey said executing a combo on the next couple of goons before webbing them up. "Okay not good" he said as three came at him with blunted weapons. "Really not good" Spidey panicked wide eyes "CHARGE!" a familiar voice said as Takeru came charging in "I got this, Ryoshi Neko cover the webhead" Takeru said smiling at the fact he was going to take a heap of all of his old classmates down a peg "Just be careful" Spidey said rushing for the door

Once inside with Ryoshi and Neko the trio walked down the main corridor "I don't like how quiet it is" Ryoshi said loading his slingshot "Neither do I" Spidey said activating his mask's new vision mode. "Okay looks like we have three goons up ahead and they look unarmed. Neko if you could please" Spidey said as Neko dashed off and knocked them out with his steel capped boots. "Anyone else?" Ryoshi asked. "Just a couple of smaller group but no signs of Shiro or the girls, that could be because their higher than my Rush sight can detect" Spidey said "I Just got word from Litzi, he found the others, all but Ryoko and a girl called MJ" Neko said "Alright lets go" Spdiey said.

"This is it, Shiro's office, if his hiding the girls it will be here" Ryoshi said taking up a cover spot. "On three" Spidey said holding up three fingers. He lowered one, and then the next one and the last one before Neko kicked the door open. Revealing nothing but a sterile room with an old looking desk and chair "Crap, those two aren't here neither is Shiro...This was a distraction. To make us think that they're here when in reality, oh very clever" Spidey said "Take the rest down and then head back to the school. I'll save the girls" Spidey said jumping out of the window. "Okay then" Ryoshi said sniping a thug who came around the corner. "So you think I'm that stupid Shiro?" Spidey said swinging away. "Let us see if you're that stupid too" Spidey said swinging over to a familiar place. "Of course how could he not!" the ehro said using the broken skylight.

"My, how beautiful you are Ryoko" Shiro laughed as he was about to remove her bra "Help" she whispered. "NO one can hear you now" Shiro laughed before being hit in the back of the head by something "What was that?" He asked, "Nice trick" Spidey said jumping out of the shadows. "A new suit, too bad you're going to die here" Shiro said running at the hero who dodged at the last second making Shiro crash into a girder "Ouch" Spidey joked before jumping down and punching Shiro in the face "You'll regret that" Shiro said swing his claw like nails "Ooh a miss, another miss, and third miss boy are you bad" Spidey laughed dodging and ducking "STAY STILL YOU BLASTED BUG!" Shiro howled pulling a knife "Is..is that a knife, please not a knife its my only weakness" Spidey said crumpling to the ground "Hah" Shiro said before being forced back. "You really think that puny letter opener would stop me" Spidey said picking up the knife and throwing it at the ropes surrounding the girls "Nice shot" MJ said.

"I am not been beaten" Shiro said dashing forward blitzing Spiderman "Take this" he said throwing punch after punch. "Got you now" Shiro said "Think again" Ryoko howled unleashing her own uncovered fist, before Spidey added a boot "No I am Shiro!" the villain of the piece roared before attacking the two "Watch out" Spidey said "Got it" Ryoko said throwing an uppercut. "Head's up!" Spidey said hammer kicking into the ground. "Coming up!" Ryoko shouted delivering an uppercut "Down low" Spidey said sweepkicking the wolf "No, I can't be beaten!" Shiro whimpered "Time to wrap this up I say" Spidey said covering him in webbing "Nice job" Ryoko said covering her chest "I think we better get out of here" Spidey said.

"Not so fast" Shiro strained out "Oh now what you had your arse kicked just piss off and stay defeated" Spidey whined. "No way" his voice taking an unnatural tone as he said that "Oh crap" Spidey said as Shiro's body wrap and twisted "Cross Gene serum, but how did you get it?" Spidey asked as Shiro finished transforming into a weird lizard-wolf hybrid "I stole some from Connors" Shiro said "Oh boy" Spidey said "What is that?" Ryoko shrieked "Wolf Lizard" Spidey said "A much more aggressive and predatory fomr of the Lizard, that day Connors came to visit, Shiro msut have snuck in and took a vial of the Cross-gene serum from Connor's serum vault that he keeps on him, so now we're dealing with a Cross-species abomination" Spidey explained. "Oh great" RYoko said "Hang back until I need your help" Spidey said "Ok but quick question if Connor's serum was for reptile DNA where did the wolf features come from?" Ryoko asked "No idea" Spidey said.

Wolf-Lizard charged forward smashing the supports in the place with a thunderous crash of steel and stone "This is going to hurt" Spidey said as the massive scaly wolf like tail acted like a hammer and smacked him into the walls before a clawed hand picked up the webslinger, threw him on the ground before being stepped on "NO!" MJ shouted as tears pooled. "Now where is Ryoko-chan" Wolf lizard asked. "You're getting your claws on her" Spidey groaned. "Hadn't had enough yet huh?" Shiro asked tail hammering Spidey who was flung towards a broken power cable. "That will work" he said grabbing the still insulated part of the cable.

Ryoko was barely holding on to whatever consciousness was battered out of her by Shiro's new beastly form. "Time for the piece de resistance" he said attempting to grab her only to be beaten back by her fists "Feisty OI Love them like that" he growled ripping her skirt off, leaving her in her shorts and bra. "Now stand still" Shiro barked as the sprinklers activated, he looked over and saw MJ had activated them. "Nice try girlie" Shiro laughed. "Hey Dogbreathe, here" Spidey said attaching the sparking cable to his leg "Now fry" Spidey said as electricity flowed around Shiro. After five minutes Ryoko, Spiderman and Shiro lost all consciousness.

"id...k.d...HEY KID!" a voice shouted waking Spiderman up from his forced sleep "Fury?" Spiderman asked as his boss helped him up. "Did we win?" Spidey asked "Yeah you did" Fury said looking over at several agents securing the beast "Hopefully we can cured him" Fury said "Yeah" Spidey said as MJ walked over to them "Director Fury sir" Coulson shouted out "Thanks" MJ whispered softly as she hugged him "No problem" Peter said softly "So Parker, thanks for doing that" Ryoko said "Who are you talking about?" Spidey asked. "MJ!" Peter shouted running in "What?" Ryoko asked looking between Spiderman and Peter. "How the hell" she asked not quite sure what was happening "Miss Okami, I'm agent Barton, I'm herfe to get your statements" Barton said "And some clothes" he added leading her to a van "That was a close one" MJ said as 'Peter' disappeared revealing his as a safety protocol Fury had created should anyone discover Spiderman's secret identity before they were ready to. "I'll see you back at the dorms" Spiderman said.


	10. a hero's request

Last time on the wolf and the webslinger: VICTORY! Spiderman and Ryoshi has taken down the vile Shiro of Onigashima High, only problem was he mutated into a triple cross-species, but in the end the trio of Spiderman, Okami san and MJ. SO now what will happen to our heroes that the villain has been defeated?

Spiderman was webswinging over the city keeping an eye out for any rogue Ongashima students that were left over from the aftermath fight between Otogibana and Onigashima high. As he swung over he spotted Takeru and his new girlfriend Yosei, the one Dark Spidey saved from her former boyfriend who was a bit abusive towards her. The new couple waved up at the hero as he passed them. "Now class is starting and I think its time I went to the bank to make a withdrawal" Spidey said. He had something planned that no one know will see coming. "I just hope that I can get away with it"

"Alright now to get back on track" Litzi said "We still have some favours to collect so we better do that this morning" Litzi continued "Right, now Ringo, Himeno's getting out today so you're excused for the morning to help her with that, Next Otohime and Taro, Takeru and Yosei will be transferring in today see if you can recruit them" Alice instructed. "Got it" the two said "Now" Alice sadi before the bell rang "I'll get it" Otsu said wal;king up to the office counter.

"Yes hello?" she asked looking around "That's weird" she said "Yo Up here ma'am" Spidey said from the ceiling "Oh Spiderman you gave me a shock. "Yeah well anyways can I come down and talk to the group?" he asked. "Sure" Otsu said opening the door as Spidey rushed in "Thanks" he said still crawling along the roof. "Our new customer would like to speak to you in person" Otsu said as Spidey descend to the floor "Yo" he said "Ah Spiderman, what can we do?" Litzi asked. "I think I'm entitled to a small request after saving Ryoko there" Spidey said "Indeed you are, now what is it?" Litzi asked not seeing the smirk behind his mask "I request a date" Spidey said shocking everyone "Between Wolfie and her hunter" Spidey said indicating Ryoshi and Ryoko "WHAT!" the bank shouted.

"Hear me out ever since Ryoshi confessed she's been slowly getting better, but most of her dates have been double date mission, so now I want her to be assigned a solo date mission with Ryoshi, that better end in a kiss" Spidey explained smirking "Now hold on" Ryoko shouted blushing "Veryu well, Otohime, RIngo see what you can do with Ryoko, I'll deal with Ryoshi's attire from the date" Litzi said "Just wait til I get my hands on you Spiderman" Ryoko growled before being pulled away "Have fun" Spidey said waving "And I suspect there is something else" Litzi said as the others left "Yeah" Spidey said.

That afternoon the date was about to commence "Alright here we go the big moment" Spidey said hidden in a tree. "This is Ringo in position" Ringo said "We're at HQ watching" Alice said "Why the spying?" MJ asked. "Just a precaution, considering that Onigashima is still in chaos without a leader" Litzi said "They'll target Ryoko" Alice added. "Oh well, Ryoshi is where can't see the princess" Spidey said using his upgraded Spider-vision mode. "There she is, wow good job guys" Spidey said.

"Hey Ryoshi, were waiting long?" she asked. "No, I wasn't I jus" Ryoshi said turning around to see Ryoko "Wow" he gasped. The girls had dressed Ryoko in a multi tone purple dress with her hair up and some light makeup "You're beautiful" Ryoshi whispered taking her hand smiling. "Come on" he said as the pair walked away "Where are they going first?" Alice asked.

The pair strolled down the main street doing some window shopping looking very much like the typical couple. Hand in hand laughing "Things are going well" Spidey said scanning for enemies "Looks like no enemies are on the horizon " Spidey said as they couple walked into a cafe "Okay lunch time" Spidey said sitting down while pulling out his own bento "I get hungry" he said to himself pulling out a sandwich "Are you sure they should be having a date instead of class" MJ said "Them the breaks" SPidey said.

After a while Ryoko and Ryoshi left the cinema, "Now time for some dinner is that alright?" Ryoko asked "Yeah sure, have you had a good time so far?" Ryoshi asked "Yeah I have" Ryoko smiled. 'Funny this is the first time I've smiled since the incident with Shiro when I was younger' Ryoko thought 'And to think that this screw-up is my prince charming and that spider is the one to set us up. I never thought I could ever feel this happy again' Ryoko thought smiling as the sun dimmed over the horizon. 'Ryoko, you have regain some of that lost happiness thanks to me, but I can't help but think some of it is because of Spiderman; together they finally defeated Shiro, and hopefully that means she can get on with her life.' Ryoshi smiled. "Hey what are you thinking about?" Ryoko asked. "Just how beautiful you are" Ryoshi answered as smiled at his girlfriend. "Good things are going well" Spidey said hanging on a wall. "Next step" Spdiey said swinging off.

After a delightful dinner the couple had dinner they went to a club and started to slow dance, the one observing them was Spidey and another person who walked "So what do you think?" the shadow figure asked. "She's good" Spidey replied hiding from them "Anyway that serum Shiro took; it had traces of Lycan DNA" the figure said "Lycan, werewolf?" Spidey asked. "Yes I believe it was something that an old enemy of my concocted to assist Shiro. It also appears that they know about SHIELD's special project division and what we've been up to" Figure said "It's worrying me some that Shiro had contacts like that" Spidey said "I also believe they are looking for that" the figure said "Does thge shit begin to cover things?" Spidey asked. "Kind of" Figure said "Understood" Spidey said "Things are better than they appear, have fun" the figure said leaving "Will do, too bad I have to leave tomorrow" Spidey said "Very well" the figure said walking off.

That night Ryoshi walked Ryoko back to her dorm room and covered her with his jacket "Well here we are" Ryoshi said "I had a good time tonight" Ryoko smiled brushing a strand of hair behind her ear "Me too" Ryoshi said holding her hand before leaning in. 'He's going for it' Spidey thought hidden from them as the couple shared their first kiss 'spectacular move' Spidey smiled before swinging off.

"Hard to believe it's been two and a half months since we first come" Peter said as the bank saw them off at the airport. "Be sure you come back" Ryoko said as the girls hugged each other "Yeah we will try, but with school and distance" MJ said smiling "And you Parker better keep a close eye on her" Ryoko said giving him one final goodbye hug "Catch you later Wolf" Peter said "See ya you shutterbug" Ryoko said "Peter, we have to go that's the final boarding call" MJ said "Alright, see you later" Peter said "Goodbye" MJ said. "Goodbye" the bank said bowing as a sign of respect.

Later that day Ryoko was working out, using the punching bag as usual "Excuse me Miss Okami is it?" a voice asked. "Yeah, who are you?" Ryoko asked seeing a dark brunette in a black formal suit "My name is Tsukune Aono and I;m here for a very special request" Tsukune said "And that is?" Ryoko asked looking at him "A team is being put together and they would like you on their team" Tsukune said smiling "And if I decline?" Ryoko asked. "Have a nice life" Tsukune said turning around "Okay, I'll think about it" Ryoko said "And that is all we ask" Tsukune said giving her a card

**Ryoko Okami and Spiderman will return in Adolescent Defence!**


End file.
